


the more the merrier

by spacepilotprince



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Poe Dameron, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Top Jessika Pava, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepilotprince/pseuds/spacepilotprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C'mon, Jess, just like old times,” Poe breathes, and she can hear the cocky smile in his voice. She slaps his thigh. In bed is the only time he lets her get quite so combative with him.</p><p>----</p><p>for <a href="https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2933041#cmt2933041">a tfa_kink prompt</a> about the <a href="http://jezebel.com/2016s-hottest-new-sex-position-is-the-eiffel-69-1752032314">eiffel 69 position</a>, a combination of an eiffel tower and 69.</p><p>in essence, poe and rey are in a 69 position. jess fucks poe with a strap-on. finn fucks rey. everyone is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the more the merrier

**Author's Note:**

> alright so this is a tiny bit cracky, in that you'll have to probably have some suspension of disbelief about the way bodies work? idk i tried to make it as realistic as possible, so just. roll with it lol. yep. alright.

“C'mon, Jess, just like old times,” Poe breathes, and she can hear the cocky smile in his voice. She slaps his thigh. In bed is the only time he lets her get quite so combative with him.

“Hush up and pay attention to Rey,” Jess scolds. Rey, for her part, looks up at Jess with a sharp smile.

“He said I'd like you,” Rey says, shifting on her hands and knees over Poe. His warm hands close over her hips, and he guides her down to his mouth, waiting and open. She hears Finn let out a soft exhale behind her, and she glances over her shoulder.

Finn's eyes are glued to Poe's face, and he's got his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself slowly. The first slide of Poe's tongue against Rey's cunt has both her and Finn gasping. Poe rolls his eyes up to look at Finn, who squeezes himself tightly.

“There you go. You know how to treat a lady, Dameron,” Jess praises. She hears him hum agreeably and watches a shudder work its way through Rey. Jess tucks a curl of hair behind Rey's ear.

“It's alright. He deserves a little something,” Rey insists, so Jess pops the cap off the lube and coats her fingers well.

“You hear that? You'd better thank her,” Jess tells Poe just before she slides one finger into him, slow but firm, just the way he likes. He lets out a groan and squeezes around her, and there's an answering moan from Finn at the way Rey's back arches.

“Ah, Poe,” Rey gasps, pushing against his mouth. Jess watches the way Poe's short nails bite into Rey's skin, and then lifts her gaze to Finn.

“How you doing back there?” Jess asks, licking her lips. She doesn't really go for men, at least in the sense that she'd let them fuck her, but she can appreciate a nice-looking body, and Finn has one of those.

“Good,” Finn breathes, biting his lip as he works himself slowly.

“You wanna watch her cum before you fuck her?” Jess keeps her tone casual as she pushes another finger into Poe, who whines in turn and shifts his hips up into her touch. Finn is momentarily derailed by the noise, but brings his eyes back to Jess's easily enough.

“Yeah.” Finn licks his lips as he nods. Jess grins and twists her fingers in Poe.

“Alright, you heard him.” Jess gives Poe's thigh another slap with her free hand. “Put that mouth to work.”

Poe's low moan is muffled by his mouthful of Rey, who arches more upright, bracing a hand on Jess's shoulder. Her palm is hot, and Jess can see the way Poe's jaw shifts as he works his tongue against her. Rey starts gasping, her other hand coming up to squeeze at her breast, pinching a nipple.

“Oh, yes,” Rey moans, grinding against his tongue. “Poe, please...!”

“Suck her,” Finn says suddenly, shifting closer on his knees. He takes Rey's waist with his clean hand, steadying her. Jess watches the way Poe tilts his jaw to wrap his lips around Rey's clit. She hears him suck, and then the sound is drowned out by the soft cry Rey lets out, her head tipping back onto Finn's shoulder as she cums.

“There you go, Rey,” Finn murmurs lovingly, stroking her side.

“Good job,” Jess tells Poe, rewarding him with a deep stroke of her fingers, dragging them right over his prostate as she draws out. Poe shudders, his breath fanning hot against Rey's cunt as his head falls back to the bed as Finn helps Rey up to her knees again.

“C'mon and fuck me, Jess,” Poe nearly begs, lifting a leg to wrap around her waist. Jess laughs and pulls away gently.

“Alright, alright...” She tugs her harness on and adjusts her cock, gazing proudly down at it. She can feel the others' eyes on it as well, and she stands a bit straighter. “Brought your favorite,” Jess says with a smirk, and Poe chuckles.

“You're gonna need to stuff, like... all of the pillows under my hips,” Poe says, grinning up at her from under Rey, who is now locked in a slow kiss with Finn over her shoulder. Jess laughs and reaches over to where they had stashed the pillows. Poe lifts his hips for her and she starts to prop them up to a good height.

“Good thing I'm smaller than you, huh?” Jess teases. Poe relaxes comfortably, gazing up the length of his body at her. He lets his hands wander, moving from Rey's hips to Finn's, to Finn's ass, down his thighs and back up...

“You gonna fuck me, Pava?” Poe asks with a toothy grin.

“You're so impatient,” Finn's voice rumbles down to him.

“Hey!” Poe retorts with a short laugh. “The sooner she gets her cock in me, the sooner we can figure out the rest of this puzzle, and the sooner you get to fuck Rey.”

“The only thing stopping me from doing that right now is your need to try out this crazy four-way thing,” Finn reminds him, and Poe gazes up to see Finn grinding lightly against Rey, back and forth over her slickness, right above his face. Poe watches a drip of fluid roll down Finn's shaft, his mouth watering, letting out a faint moan as he feels it land on his cheek.

“Don't worry, I'm taking pity on you,” Jess says, and Poe looks back up to see her slicking her cock efficiently. She wipes the excess lube on Poe's inner thigh, smirking at the slight face he pulls, and lines herself up. She starts to slide in slowly, and Poe groans, pushing his hips up.

“Ah, more, Jess,” Poe pants. Rey's breath catches somewhere above him, and Jess chuckles.

“Takes it so well, doesn't he?” Jess murmurs, slowly easing in to the hilt. “We've gotta get you one of these, Rey... I bet you Finn would love it just as much. Wouldn't you?” she asks Finn, leveling a heated gaze on him over Rey's shoulder. “Poe fucked you yet?”

“Sure has,” Rey answers for Finn, her eyes still glued to where Poe is squeezing around Jess, his hips shifting minutely. “You loved it, didn't you?” she murmurs as she turns to kiss Finn's cheek. He nods, both hands gripping Rey's hips now.

“Such a good cocksucker,” Poe groans from underneath her as Jess slides out slowly. “Like to see you with your mouth full of me while you take Rey's cock,” he gasps, the last few words punched out of him as Jess pushes back in.

“Speaking of cock sucking...” Rey says casually. She leans forward to lick the precum from the head of Poe's cock, pulling a helpless moan from him. She braces her hands against the bed.

“Get comfy,” Jess tells her as she runs her fingertips through Rey's hair. Rey lets her eyes shut as she takes her time licking along Poe's cock. Finn leans back a bit, looking down between them to watch the expressions shift over Poe's face as Jess works into a slow rhythm.

“Mm, Finn?” Rey murmurs.

“Right here,” Finn answers, running his hands up and down Rey's waist. “You ready for me?” Rey nods, and Finn licks his lips as he reaches down to help himself into her wet heat.

“Oh, that's perfect,” Rey breathes, rocking back onto Finn, who leans forward and presses his forehead to the back of her neck.

“Ah, Jess!” Poe groans, and Finn looks up to see Jess snapping her hips now, still slow but with more force.

“Yeah, that's how you like it, isn't it?” Jess asks with a grin, and then catches Finn's eye. “Likes it hard sometimes, doesn't he?” Finn nods as his hips start to seek out their own rhythm.

“Finn,” Rey whines, her breath puffing hot against Poe's cock before she opens her mouth and takes him in. Poe moans loudly under them and shifts to prop himself up on his elbows, his head between Finn's legs.

“You're so good, Rey,” Finn breathes, sliding in and out of her easily, feeling the way she flutters around him. “You- oh!” Finn pauses, sunk deep in Rey, as Poe's tongue runs over his balls. “Ah, Poe...”

“Careful, now,” Poe chuckles breathlessly, sucking kisses to Finn's sack. Finn switches to grinding deep in Rey, letting Poe get as much of a mouthful as he wants, sucking and licking, vibrating moans into the sensitive skin as Jess fucks him skillfully.

“Oh, shit,” Finn gasps. “Poe, it's... It's too- ah!” Poe drops back to the bed as Finn's balls draw right up out of his mouth, and he grins triumphantly as he watches Finn's hips stuttering as he cums deep in Rey with a harsh gasp.

“Mmm,” Rey moans around Poe's cock, and Jess watches the way her eyes slide shut in bliss.

“Stay there for a second,” Poe mumbles breathlessly, and shifts under them, pressing his warm palms to Rey's thighs. “Alright, pull out,” he says, and Finn does carefully, looking down at Poe, who opens his mouth expectantly, grinning with his eyes up at Finn.

“Oh, fuck,” Finn groans, sitting back on his heels. He pushes two thick fingers deep into Rey, and she squeezes tightly around them with a groan, which causes Poe's hips to buck up into her eager mouth.

“Poe, you big slut,” Jess laughs, stroking her hand over Rey's hair as she keeps up her steady pace, fucking in and out of Poe. Poe laughs and stretches his neck up to lick at Finn's wrist. Finn gets the message and slides his fingers slowly out of Rey and into Poe's mouth. He moans at the familiar taste of her and Finn mingled together.

“You'd better make her cum again,” Poe groans as he sucks off of Finn's fingers, which go immediately back into Rey.

“So giving,” Jess teases with a smirk, speeding up and shifting the angle until Poe lets out a punchy moan. “Yeah, that's better... How about we focus on you for a while, hmm?”

“Good girl, Rey,” Finn murmurs, fucking her with his fingers, curling them and pressing at all the right spots. “He gonna cum in your mouth?”

“Yes,” Poe gasps. “Yeah, I am...”

“Are you?” Jess asks with a vicious grin, gripping Poe's hips tightly. This is her favorite part, watching her commander fall to pieces under her. “Come on, let her taste you, Poe...”

“Ah, fuck, please...!” Poe moans, arching and pushing deeper into Rey's mouth. She takes him easily and sucks firmly back up to the head, reaching a hand up to work the base. She looks up at Jess and sees the breath leave her lungs as their eyes meet, Jess's hips snapping faster.

“C'mon, Poe. Be a good boy and cum for us,” Finn murmurs, and Poe can't take it anymore. All three of them are just too much to handle. He squeezes his eyes shut and gives himself over to them, Rey's hands coming to hold his hips so he can't buck too hard as he shoots into her mouth.

“There you go... Perfect,” Jess praises as she fucks him through it, slower and gentler. Poe hears Rey gasping, feels her shaking above him, and he opens his eyes to see Finn's mouth on her, his tongue sliding into her.

“Oh fuck,” Poe groans, feeling Jess slip carefully out of him. He can feel her moving the pillows out from under his hips, lowering him to the bed carefully.

“Ah, ah! Finn!” Rey squeals and pushes back into his mouth. He rubs his tongue firmly over her clit and she's gone, arching and moaning as she cums against his mouth, fingers gripping the sheets.

Poe pants, gazing up at them, and then looks down toward his feet. Jess is stripping out of her harness, a grin on her face.

“Whoa, whoa... Where you going?” Poe asks, frowning a bit. He had fully intended on reciprocating. He's a gentleman like that. But Jess just waves him off, slipping back into the old worn flight suit she had worn over.

“My girl's waiting for me back in my quarters... She'll thank you tomorrow for getting me all worked up.” Jess smirks and throws Poe a lazy salute. “Always glad to help out, Commander.”

Poe lets his head drop back to the bed. Rey crashes onto her side next to him, and Finn lands somewhere in the mix. He hears Jess leave, laughing quietly, and he lets himself smile. He knows Jess's girl. She'll be well taken care of tonight. He turns his head and finds Finn smiling softly at him. He shuts his eyes, smile widening. Poe will be well taken care of, too.

**Author's Note:**

> wow what a sinfest. you can find me on tumblr @ queersatz-haderach if you want to see me talk a lot about oscar isaac.


End file.
